Pages Stolen from a Journal
by Sleeping-Lion7
Summary: Draco wrote a letter to Ginny, and Harry writes in his journal. Companion Piece to Letters of Sincerity, which needs to be read first.


Title: Pages Stolen from a Journal

Author: Sleeping-Lion7

Genre: General/Romance

Summary: Draco wrote a letter to Ginny, and Harry writes in his journal. Companion Piece to Letters of Sincerity, which needs to be read first.

Pairing: Draco/Ginny (slight, hinted at, unobtrusive) Draco/Harry Harry/Other Girls (unobtrusive, hinted at, passing)

Rating: Teen

Warnings: Hinted het/slash sex, mind set of the story, some words used that may be offensive  
Disclaimer: Don't own......damn

Word Count: 1,005

* * *

Hey Journal:

It was probably wrong of me--but Draco stayed up so late last night writing one letter, and he'd started over so many times-- I probably shouldn't have read Draco's personal letters, but I'm his husband, that gives me rights to his personal life….right?

It was a letter to Ginny; the name still leaves a bitter taste in my mouth, after all who actually really likes the person who tastes your lover before you do? I watch him now, as I'm writing, and I smile. Draco has one hand curled under his cheek and the other curled in the blanket, an ink smudge is on his right cheek and on the tips of his hair, proof of the frustration he had writing his letter.

You know, I just realized that I'd never really told you how me and Draco got together. I suppose I should explain, in case anybody ever reads this like a hundred years from now or something.

It was the summer before my 'eighth' year at Hogwarts, a few weeks after the war had 'officially' ended. I was walking down Diagon Alley when I saw him. Draco was in Flourish and Blotts, hiding in a corner. I knew why he was in the corner, he was hiding from the masses of people. Even though he and Professor Snape had been revealed as being spies for the Order of the Phoenix, people still hated Draco; not thinking of what he did, but rather what his father did.

I pulled a book of the shelf, I can't remember what it was (I paid more attention to Draco anyway), and sat in a chair close to Draco's corner. I watched him and my heart would beat a little swifter every time a smile would tug at his lips or when a light chuckle spill from his mouth. He was a beautiful person. Even then I could admit that, for I had fallen into like long before that day.

For hours I sat and simply watched him, his smile, his laugh, his frown. Any expression he made as he got farther into the book.

About a two weeks before a new school year and I found my self lonely and missing something. I spent days in a haze, searching through Grimmauld Place for whatever it was that I'd misplaced. It was Hermione who snapped me out of it, saying that I was just longing for human contact. I threw myself into the dating world, going out with girl after girl but none of them had what I was looking for and I never took them on more then one date. I knew who I wanted but I couldn't bring myself to try. I knew I would never fall for any of the girl's because in the weeks that I had last seen Draco, my obsession with him started up again then grew, yet I wouldn't give up, I needed to fill the hole in my soul.

Then I was at Hogwarts, I never would have pinned Draco to that wall if it weren't for the one day Ron left lunch early, said he hadn't seen Ginny in ages, and went off to find her. I followed at a slower pace, curious as to where she was as well. I heard him yelling then a feminine scream and I sprinted to where he was. What I saw made me heart cease to beat and made me feel numb. Draco stood there, with Ginny's legs around his waist and his hand up her bra. Shock, hurt, and disgust washed over me, along with longing. Shock, Ginny and Draco? Hurt, damn them, especially the slut ( it was how I felt at the time) with her legs wrapped around my Draco's waist. Disgust, what the hell were they doing together. Longing, longing for my legs to be the ones wrapped around Draco's waist, longing to have his hand up my shirt--or down my pants.

The weeks before the holidays felt odd, it seemed as if they where both avoiding me. It seemed strange at the time, where they ashamed of being together?

They continued to ignore and avoid me until the holidays, and then Ginny avoided me even longer than that, as I spent the break at the Burrow.

It was by chance that I heard Ginny telling Hermione why she had been avoiding me.

I was wondering the halls, it was late and I couldn't sleep, I stopped right outside Ginny's door when I heard the hushed voices as I was passing. Ginny was telling Hermione that she and Draco were 'just fucking around' and that they each loved someone else, each loved another guy. Hermione asked who, and I leaned closer, desperate to know who my competition for Draco's heart was. Then she whispered my name and I felt dizzy. Draco loved me? He loved me! Then I froze, Ginny loved me too? I slouched, I….I didn't know what to say or do.

The tides changed after that, and I avoided her as well. I pondered over what to do as I dreamed of Draco.

The day I returned to Hogwarts, I'd made up my mind, I was going to have Draco. It was luck that I had caught him outside the Room of Requirements after dinner. I pinned him to the wall and made my desires known before dragging him into the Room of Requirements and making love to him, trying my best to erase Ginny's touch from his body.

Ginny found out after that, and heartbreak and anger was written all over her face, and my happiness dimmed a bit, but then Draco wrapped an arm around my waist and it returned ten fold. Neither Draco nor I had seen Ginny since then.

Well, Journal, I'm tired and the baby is using my kidneys as punching bags.

P.S. It's a boy, his name is Viper (Yes. I know, but it's what Draco really, really wanted)

Harry James Malfoy Potter

* * *

Ginny's response will be next, if anyone is still interested after reading this. Should be up within the next week.


End file.
